deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaplin Sukegawa
Masaru "Chaplin" Sukegawa, also known as Peacock, is a trans woman who sees herself as a bright figure in Sector G, and who is also an announcer for most of the Carnival Corpse duels. She is often seen around Minatsuki Takami, Itadaki "Masu" Kazuya and Idaki Hitara. She is a Deadman. She only appears in the manga. Background Before being sent to Deadman Wonderland, Sukegawa lived "as a gay man". He had a boyfriend named Take, but Take was seeing a woman or several women at the time. One day, Sukegawa left work early after his colleagues discovered his attraction toward men, and he walked in on his partner having sex with a woman. His boyfriend admitted that he was only using Sukegawa for his money and that he wasn't even gay, and the woman taunted him by saying that since she "wasn't a woman," she could never really find love. At that point, Sukegawa used his Branch of Sin for the first time, impaling the woman and killing her. At some unknown time after being sent to Deadman Wonderland, she started presenting as a woman, adopting the name "Chaplin". After being sent to a normal prison, she was forced to cut her hair and make it look like a man's hair-do. When they planned to go back to Deadman Wonderland, she put on a wig that made her look more feminine again. Chaplin's attire (wig included) mimics the lingerie and hairstyle of the woman her former boyfriend was caught sleeping with. Appearance In the past, Chaplin has a short crop of dark-colored hair. Later, she adopts the same outfit as the woman his boyfriend cheated on him with. Personality Chaplin comes off as a fairly kind individual attempting to help others who are in distress. Chaplin has an odd sense of style that she believes to be impeccable. Chaplin isn't above mocking her enemies. Uzume Sumeragi referred to Chaplin as being barbaric for a woman.Chapter 32 It is hinted at that Chaplin dresses as the woman her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with as a way to cope with the pain. Plot Deadman Arc Chaplin first appears welcoming Ganta into G Ward. She introduces him to the other residents: Masu, Minatsuki and Hitara. She proposes a welcome-party, where they will get to know each other and watch Senji's penalty game. Forgeries Arc Chaplin first appears in Minatsuki's room. She attempts to help Shiro with her "Ganta problems". She helps Shiro bake cupcakes that she says Ganta will love. When Shiro attempts to cook a meal for Ganta, she fails and they have Masu taste test it for them. Masu falls to the ground, defeated by the meal. Chaplin mentions that it's probably time for Shiro to give up on cooking. She is later seen sleeping alongside Masu and Minatsuki, defeated by Shiro's meals. She is later seen with Minatsuki, spying on Ganta and Shiro sharing breakfast. She later watches the Carnival Corps match between a masked man and an unnamed Deadman. When Toto Sakigami makes his return, the others throw a welcome back party for him and Chaplin is present. She passes out and wakes up to find strange masks next to her and the others. These masks contained their past traumas written within them. This enrages Chaplin and the others. She shows up to the Carnival Corpse against multiple Forgeries. Toto shows up and assists them in battle. Ganta accidentally fires his Ganbare Gun, destroying the arena and hurting his comrades. Three days later, Ganta shows up to see Chaplin and apologize. Chaplin throws her drink at Ganta, rejecting his apology. Revolt Arc Chaplin, along with other Deadman, hears that someone spotted a Forgery all alone and they take this opportunity to take revenge on her. Shiro then shows up and explains Ganta's actions and his current predicament. Shiro's speech ends up moving Chaplin and the others. Chaplin ends up heading to where Ganta and the others are and confronts the Completed Forgeries. Chaplin's Complete Forgery opponent ends up being Uzume Sumeragi. Minatsuki and Chaplin team-up to battle with Uzume. Minatsuki is surprised to see her opponent can fly using butterfly wing made out of blood. Chaplin and Minatsuki are quick to a rage when the enemy begins to mock them and their past. Abilities Branch of Sin: Chaplin is a Deadman, so she has the ability to freely control her blood out of her body. Peacock Peak.jpg|Chaplin with her Peacock Peak Whip Wing Peacock Peak's Union.png|Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union Branch of Sin: Peacock Peak (雀ピーク, Suzume Pīku): Chaplin creates bramble-like constructs that can expand and be used to trap opponents or injure them directly. :Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union: A joint attack with Minatsuki Takami. Her whip gains the attributes of Sukegawa's brambles, having her whip larger and with spikes. The attack is powerful enough to defeat Uzume Sumeragi in one hit. This attack is also dubbed by Chaplin as the Love Whip. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Male